Healing
by Jinseokiss
Summary: "Bantu aku merangkai puzzleku yang baru hingga menjadi utuh kembali. Karena kaulah yang memiliki sebagian kepingannya, jadi aku membutuhkanmu. Maukah?" "Kau memilih partner yang tepat." SeJin/BoysLove/RnR jsy


Tittle : Healing

Genre : Slash, Hurt/Comfort, AU

Rated : PG-13

Length : Ficlet

Pairing : SeJin (SeyongxChaejin)

Warning : BoysLove. No Flame, No Plagiat, No Co-Pas!

Disclaimer : My own story, and Jinseokie belongs to me *grin*

Summary : "Bantu aku merangkai _puzzle_ku yang baru hingga menjadi utuh kembali. Karena kaulah yang memiliki sebagian kepingannya, jadi aku membutuhkanmu. Maukah?" | "Kau memilih partner yang tepat."

.

.

.

Senja telah tiba di kaki langit, namun sepertinya sang _cumulus_ masih enggan beranjak dari Busan. Rintiknya masih setia bergumul dengan bumi, menguarkan aroma tanah lembab yang menggelitik indera penciuman. Chaejin menyesap _hot coffee_-nya sembari meniup uapnya yang mengepul sesekali. Tangan kirinya menopang dagu sedangkan _onyx_nya sibuk menelisik setiap sudut kota yang sepi aktifitas.

Detik berikutnya pandangan Chaejin beralih pada kertas polos yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tangannya beranjak meraih pensil dan mulai menggambar hal tak baku diatas sana. Merefleksikan seluruh isi kepalanya dalam sketsa dua dimensi sederhana.

"Hm.. tidak terlalu buruk."

Pria bersurai hitam pekat itu tersenyum. Lengkungan tipis di kedua sudut bibirnya menandakan bahwa ia cukup puas akan goresannya petang ini.

Chaejin mengedarkan pandang ke seisi _coffe shop_. Mencari objek lain yang sekiranya dapat ia visualisasikan kedalam gambar-gambar kontemporernya. Pencarian _onyx_ itu terhenti pada sepasang kekasih yang nampak sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Keduanya bungkam, namun gestur mereka cukup memberi gambaran.

Sang pria, dibalik tatapan nanarnya terbesit rasa tak ingin melepaskan. Begitu dalam manik cokelat itu meminta. Hanya dengan membaca raut objeknya, Chaejin paham betul jika pria itu kesakitan –tak ingin kehilangan.

Sedangkan si gadis begitu angkuh. Dagunya sedikit terangkat dengan tatapan setengah merendahkan. Sepertinya ialah tokoh antagonis disini. Bibir tipis milik gadis itu bergerak seiring dengan suara soprannya tatkala melebur sunyi.

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya sampai disini. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi, Seyong-ssi," gadis itu bernada datar.

"Tsk. Pengkhianatan," gumam Chaejin –sedikit menghardik.

Chaejin membetulkan letak kacamatanya, alih-alih mengamati objeknya lebih intens. Sekilas mata minusnya menengok keadaan diluar _coffe shop_ yang terhalang sekat transparan. Hanya sebentar, tak lebih dari lima sekon, Chaejin baru tersadar jika si gadis angkuh telah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hanya pria idiot yang mengambil sikap diam saat dipecundangi gadisnya."

Chaejin angkat suara. Sindiran halus itu samar-samar tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Kim Seyong –pria yang dicampakkan kekasihnya beberapa detik lalu. Seyong tetap bertahan dalam diam dan berusaha menulikan telinganya.

Merasa diacuhkan, Chaejin menyesap sisa _coffee_ dalam cangkir yang kini sepenuhnya menjadi dingin dan bergegas mengambil tempat didepan Seyong.

"Tsk! Apakah aku sedang berbicara dengan manekin?"

_Onyx_ itu beradu pandang dengan kedua mata _foxy_ milik Seyong. Berusaha keras mendeskripsikan hal yang tersembunyi dibalik tatapan itu.

Hampa. Sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Menjalin hubungan itu seperti bersama-sama merangkai _puzzle_," Chaejin melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, "Meskipun kau memiliki keping lebih banyak tetapi pasanganmu enggan meletakkan miliknya, maka selamanya _puzzle_ itu tak akan pernah jadi utuh. Tujuan utama tak akan terselesaikan."

Chaejin memberi sedikit penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya, membuat Seyong balik menatapnya tajam. Yeah.. tatapan kosong itu memang mulai bernyawa. Perumpamaan sesederhana itu bahkan tepat mengenai lukanya yang menganga.

"Pengkhianatan bukan alasan membuat seseorang terpuruk dan nampak menyedihkan. Lihat dirimu."

Seyong mulai terusik dengan semua hal yang dikatakan Chaejin. Memang sepenuhnya benar, tetapi Chaejin hanyalah sosok lain yang menurutnya -dalam konteks ini- tak berhak mengutarakan pemikiran sepihak.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang benar, tuan?" Chaejin terkekeh pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana namun lawan bicaranya tak merespon apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan pembalasan? Kau tertarik?" pria 19 tahun itu menyeringai. Sedangkan Seyong masih mencoba membaca makna seringai tipis itu, mencerna penawaran pria didepannya.

"Ah, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membuang waktu."

Tanpa persetujuan, Chaejin menarik lengan Seyong yang sedetik kemudian nampak terkejut. Ia membawa pria bersurai sama dengan miliknya itu keluar dari _coffee shop_, mencoba menemukan jejak sang gadis yang baru beberapa menit lalu meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

Tak ada hal yang bisa Chaejin jadikan pedoman. Hanya mengandalkan instingnya dan lampu taman sebagai sumber penerang tambahan, ia berlari kecil menyusuri jalanan basah dalam senyapnya malam.

"Aku yakin belum terlalu jauh!" seru Chaejin meyakinkan. Seyong memberi anggukan kecil pertanda setuju. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Seyong hingga membiarkan pria tidak –belum- dikenalnya itu membawanya berlari dibawah rintik yang tersisa.

"Itu dia!" Chaejin mempercepat laju kakinya tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang tengah mengekor kepayahan.

"Hei.. kenapa kau berlarihh-hossh seperti kuda?"

"Tuan manekin, katupkan bibirmu dan diam saja!"

Mendadak Seyong menjadi seorang penurut, impuls kedua belah bibirnya membentuk garis horizontal sesuai dengan perintah Chaejin.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi guna mencapai si gadis angkuh. Mereka memperlambat laju lari dan berhenti tepat tiga langkah dibelakang sang gadis.

"Hei _nuna_!"

Merasa hanya dia yang tersisa, gadis itu menoleh. Setengah terperangah menyaksikan sumber suara tadi tengah menautkan jemarinya pada sosok yang baginya sangat familiar. Seseorang yang baru saja ia tendang keluar dari alur percintaannya.

"Seyong _oppa_..." lirih gadis itu masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Siapapun namamu, aku ingin berterimakasih.." Chaejin menggantungkan kalimat. Mengambil sedikit jeda guna menambah pasokan udara yang memenuhi setiap dinding paru-parunya, ".. terimakasih karena telah melepaskan Yongie _hyung_, dia milikku seutuhnya sekarang. Kau sungguh _nuna_ yang baik~"

Chaejin melempar senyum sebagai penutup kalimat. Senyum manis itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah ejekan bagi si gadis angkuh, tapi bermakna lain bagi Seyong. Pria berwajah _stoic_ itu sepertinya telah terperanjat pada lengkungan milik pria berbalut surai hitam disampingnya.

"_Hyungie_..."

"Hm?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Chaejin memeluk leher jenjang Seyong. Meniadakan sekat, mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

"_Kiss me_," balas Chaejin setengah berbisik. Impuls jantung bodoh milik Seyong melonjak sepersekian detik.

'_Inikah yang kau maksud dengan pembalasan?'_

Oh lihatlah... Seyong berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencium laki-laki. Tapi sayang, saraf motoriknya memiliki persepsi lain. Tangannya kini melingkar sempurna dipinggang Chaejin, membuat tubuh mereka melekat satu sama lain.

Perlahan kedua pasang mata itu mengatup sesaat setelah bibir mereka saling bertemu. Hanya menempel beberapa sekon, namun berubah saat Seyong mulai memberikan lumatan kecil, menyesap sisa _creamer_ yang tertinggal disudut bibir Chaejin.

Sementara si gadis angkuh hanya bisa menatap tak percaya. Adegan saling melumat didepannya itu sukses membuat maniknya memanas. Memancing airmatanya meluruh membentuk sungai kecil yang membelah pipi tirusnya.

"Kalian tak waras!" pekikan tajam sang gadis memecah keheningan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Chaejin dapat mendengar suara _heels_ bersentuhan kasar dengan tanah dalam frekuensi yang cepat. Menandakan si gadis angkuh telah meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

"Eumhh.. hentik-aakh!"

Chaejin mendorong tubuh kekar Seyong saat merasakan gigitan pria itu telah merobek bibir bawahnya, menyisakan darah yang merembes keluar dari sana.

"Sudah berapa abad kau tidak mencium seseorang? Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan sabar?" umpat Chaejin sembari mengusap lukanya yang membengkak. "Wanita itu sudah pergi," tambahnya. Chaejin berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah.

Sementara Seyong masih dalam naungan rasa bersalah. Ia menyesal telah meleburkan batas kewarasannya hingga lepas kendali.

"Apa itu menyakitimu? Maafkan aku-"

Chaejin menepis tangan Seyong, "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Namaku Jinseok. Senang bisa membantumu."

Senyum yang sedikit memaksa dari sang pemilik _onyx_ mengakhiri dialog mereka. Seyong hanya bisa menatap punggung Chaejin yang terus menjauh membelakanginya.

"Secepat itu.." Seyong terkekeh pelan.

Ada perasaan yang membuncah dalam relung Seyong. Perasaan yang tak terdeskripsikan oleh kata apapun, yang tak terjabarkan oleh logika. Sebuah perasaan yang ia sendiri tak tahu harus menamainya apa.

"Ataukah aku yang terlalu lama mengambil sikap diam dan terlihat seperti seorang idiot? Apapun itu, terimakasih telah menyembuhkanku."

Kini, tak ada lagi sang _cumulus_ maupun rintiknya yang bisa membuat orang-orang kedinginan dan terserang flu. Hanya tersisa bulan yang angkuh, yang menerangi sepanjang jalan Seyong mengejar si pemilik kepingan baru.

.

.

.

"Jinseok-_ah_, tunggu!"

Chaejin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap si pemilik suara. Keningnya berkerut melihat Seyong yang begitu kepayahan mengatur nafas.

"Tunggu.. Tunggu dulu..."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan lari."

Bahkan kalimat sesingkat itu terdengar seperti lelucon hingga memecah tawa Seyong.

"Kupikir orang sepertimu tidak bisa tertawa," cibir Chaejin.

"Tentu saja aku bisa," Seyong berjalan mendekati Chaejin dan mengacak surai sepekat mata _foxy_ miliknya. "Hei maukah kau membantuku lagi?"

Chaejin mengeja setiap inchi raut Seyong, "Membantu apa?"

Seyong melempar senyum tulus. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Chaejin dan mengusapnya pelan. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat hingga semburat merah menghiasi keduanya.

"Bantu aku merangkai _puzzle_ku yang baru hingga menjadi utuh kembali. Karena kaulah yang memiliki sebagian kepingannya, jadi aku membutuhkanmu. Maukah?"

Chaejin bungkam seketika. Merasa tersihir dengan tatapan menenangkan itu, kepalanya mengangguk tanpa perintah. Membawa tubuh Seyong dalam dekapannya. Meskipun terlalu cepat, ia berharap tak keliru mengambil arah.

"Kau memilih partner yang tepat."

-FIN-

A/N : FF pertama yang saya publish di FFN kkkk~ bagi yang belum kenal Chaejin ataupun Seyong, mereka adalah member MYNAME :D

Maaffff kalau terlalu singkat atau alurnya terkesan terburu-buru heheh Mind to give a review~?


End file.
